omegasupremefandomcom-20200215-history
Wasp/Waspinator
Wasp is an ill-destined Decepticon from Transformers:Animated' . '''''He shares the same protoform mold as Bumblebee. "Back off, or Wasp kick all your skidplates!" -Wasp, Predacons Rising Animated Series Wasp is introduced in "Autoboot Camp" as an Elite Guard Trainee. He tells Bumblebee that he won't even meet the Elite Guard Height rule. He responds by telling Wasp that he's no luxury himself. Wasp is next seen punching Ironhide's gut and testing his armor. He laughs at Bumblebee when he asks if he could try. Wasp then impresses Sentinel Prime, his drill seargeant, with his extraordinary stinging. He laughs when Bulkhead sheepishly tells the sarge he wants to be a Space Bridge technician. When Bumblebee slipped up for the first time, he suffered the Transform-ups as he did every time. Next, Bumblebee sees a Decepticon traitor reporting to Megatron from a warehouse. Bumblebee threatens to sting the traitor but suspects Wasp instead. Wasp is next seen testing Ironhide's armor once more. Next Wasp participates in a simulated battle course. He throws a paint grenade at Bumblebee, who hides and gets very unlucky. After Bumblebee messed up again, Wasp drilled Bumblebee's legs off and put them at a high level. He then placed the rest of Bumblebee in a locker, only to be rescued by Longarm. Wasp is later tripped by Longarm so Bumblebee can extract his locker key. Bumblebee calls Sentinel over and he finds a Decepticon communicator (actually put there by the real spy, Longarm). Wasp is then wheeled away to the stockade, swearing revenge. Wasp reappears in "Where is Thy Sting?". He adopts an Earth form and comes after Bumblebee. He ambushes him in the Autobot base and switches their paint jobs and voice synthesizers. Wasp says that Bumblebee put up a fight, but "Bumblebot" was way tougher. Bumblebee escapes and the rest of the group goes after him while Wasp stays at the base. He is later seen playing Bumblebee's favorite game, Ninja Gladiator. He is mad that he cannot win and states that if Bumblebee knew how to fight, he wouldn't be a fugitive. He realizes he must know everything about Bumblebee's statistics and past. Later, The Elite Guard and Optimus' team questions Wasp and he answers them all right. Bulkhead tells them the only way to determine who is who is a game of Ninja Gladiator. At the beginning of the game, Wasp gets nervous and attacks Bumblebee. He switches everything back and escapes, leaving Bulkhead to pummel the real Bumblebee. Wasp reappears yet again in "Predacons Rising". He is still trying to elude the Autobots. He is soon surrounded, and he states that he will never return to the stockade. Bumblebee tries to apologize for sending him there, but Wasp refuses to accept. Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime start bickering over what to do with Wasp and Wasp makes his escape. It is not long before Wasp is captured by the Dinobot Swoop and taken to Blackarachnia on Dinobot Island. He is chased down by Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Sentinel Prime. Meanwhile, Wasp falls in love with Blackarachnia. He tells Blackarachnia how the Autobots betrayed him and keep chasing him for no reason. Wasp is fascinated with Blackarachnia's transwarp generator. Blackarachnia persuades him to enter the generator and he does so, while Blackarachnia inserts Wasp DNA into the generator. Wasp screams in pain. A few cycles later, while Sentinel ambushes Blackarachnia, Wasp exits the generator as Waspinator. He tries to sting Sentinel to keep him away from the "lady-bot". He flies into the hallway and runs into Bumblebee. Bumblebee apologizes once more and Waspinator says Wasp forgives him, but Waspinator will never forgive him. Later, Waspinator overhears Blackarachnia say that she doesn't care if he goes offline and gets enraged. By that point, his transwarp mutation is unstable, but he chases Blackarachnia outside. He is attacked by Optimus. Waspinator's transwarp mutation will detonate him soon, but Blackarachnia spins a cocoon around them, and they are transwarped to an African Island. Toys Waspinator (Deluxe, 2009) A Deluxe sized mold. Not a redeco of the Animated Deluxe Bumblebee. This toy depicts Wasp's techno-organic mode. Fugitive Waspinator (unreleased) This toy is nothing but a Bumblebee repaint. It comes with Bumblebee's rocket boosters. It doesn't have Waspinator's head, it has Bumblebee's. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons